Lord Dyson
Lord Dyson was a Repression Demon who was an evil land baron in the time of Lady Godiva. He would thrive off of the pain of peasants, the poor and suppressed gaining powers from their suppressed emotions. In history, he originally starved to death after Lady Godiva's ride rid the town of repressed feelings, but that changed when a Magic School student named Duncan accidentally conjured Lady Godiva and him to the present. History Original Timeline In the eleventh century, Lord Dyson was an evil land baron feeding on the pain of peasants and the poor. He convinced the husband of Lady Godiva to tax the people. However, Lord Dyson was starved to death when Lady Godiva rid through town in protest of the oppressive taxes. Arrival at Magic School During a meeting between Paige and the Elders concerning the future of Magic School, a student named Duncan accidentally conjured Lady Godiva from a history book. Unknown to all, this also brought Lord Dyson to the present in the form of a weak spirit. However, Dyson soon began to feed on the suppressed emotions around him and became stronger. Eventually, he became corporeal and visible again, but found himself still weak in matter of power and left to feed on more repressions. Altering the Timeline When the lord and the lady were sent back in time, Lord Dyson was more powerful that he had originally been, resulting in the timeline being altered. In this new timeline, Lady Godiva never finished her ride and women were still suppressed in the present. When the sisters discovered what had happened, they brought the lady and the lord back to the present. However, Lord Dyson used his power on Piper, causing her to snap at Leo and giving him the chance to escape. Vanquish After absorbing a large amount of repressed emotions, Lord Dyson became too strong for the Charmed Ones to vanquish. However, he was vanquished after feeding off the suppressed anger of Leo Wyatt, who had so much anger bottled up that Lord Dyson overdosed and exploded. Powers and Abilities thumb|Dyson releasing repressed emotions. thumb|Dyson throwing an energy ball. ;Active Powers *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy. *'Releasing Repression:' The ability to release repressed emotions and feed off them to gain power. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in a shimmer. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. This resistance increases the more repressed emotions these demons feed on, eventually making them invincible. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. He can, however, be starved to death when there are no repressed emotions to feed on. ;Temporary Powers *'Intangibility:' As a weak spirit, Lord Dyson was intangible. *'Invisibility:' As a weak spirit, Lord Dyson was invisible. Spells To Summon Dyson :We look to find the evil set free, :Bring this demon before us three. Appearances Lord Dyson appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased